A Miss Peregrine's Thanksgiving
by WillowTree1221
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at the Miss Peregrine's household. Go through the day while the kids prepare the meal. (Movieverse)


**Happy Thanksgiving! I still do not own Miss Peregrine's… I hope you like this story! Thank you for all the reviews in my other stories. Thank you** **Yuna McHill** **for telling me about the things I missed. :) Thank you to** **akeye49** **for reviewing my story about Olive and Enoch and thank you to the guest who read them and reviewed them! :) I am thankful to have kind of 'successful' stories :). Anyways, enjoy! (I am kind of making this at the top of my head… I am trying to make it good!)(Movieverse)**

 **Miss Peregrine's POV**

I opened my eyes to find Claire and Bronwyn on my bed staring eagerly at me. Their eyes opened wide and they started bouncing on the bed.

"Girls, why are you here? Shouldn't you girls be in bed?" I asked confused. They giggled. "Miss Peregrine,"Said Claire tilting her head. "Did you forget what today is?" Bronwyn asked. I got up and rushed to the calendar I kept in my room. November 24th of 2016(Jacob had brought me a calendar from the present year) In little words below the date it said thanksgiving day. It was thanksgiving? How did I forget? I turned to the girls and said; "Girls, will you leave my room so I can get dressed?" They nodded and left.

I got in my navy blue dress and coat. As soon as I got dressed I went downstairs into the kitchen. I put an apron and then I realized that I would need some help. I went back up the stairs and thought about who I would need. I would need Fiona for vegetables, Emma because she has cooked when I was out before, Olive for heat, Jacob because he must've helped his parents with thanksgiving before, and Enoch for the turkey because he has helped me with the turkey before… I didn't like the idea of waking them up but they always told me to wake them up if I needed help. Something told me not to but I needed help.

I walked to Emma's door and lightly knocked on her door and I heard her say to come in. I walked in and she was already up and dressed. She was reading the book I assigned her for our lessons. She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Miss Peregrine, do you need some help?" she asked tilting her head. I nodded. "I will need some of the other kids. Can you go get Jacob and Olive up?" I asked. She nodded and went to do as I assigned her.

I left her room and proceeded to Enoch. I knocked on the door but there was no noise. I cracked the door open and peeked inside. Enoch was in his bed still sleeping. I walked over to his bed and I sat on the edge of his it. I shook him lightly and spoke his name. He moaned and rose his head up. He looked at me and rubbed his eyes. I explained what happened and that I needed his help.

"OK, I will get dressed and go to the kitchen when I'm done." He said. He knew there was no fighting over this.

I proceeded to Fiona. Emma had stepped out of Jacob's room and proceeded into Olive's room.

I knocked on Fiona's door and she opened it. She smiled at me and asked me; "Good morning Miss Peregrine, why are you here?"

"Good morning Fiona, can I have some help today preparing the meal for today? It's thanksgiving." I explained. She thought about it for a second and gasped. "That's right it is thanksgiving! Hugh and Horace said something about that last night." She said. I smiled and we walked out of her room. Emma had just gotten out of Olive's room and Enoch was coming out of his. Jacob followed Emma and the little ones came from Claire's room. I almost told them that we didn't need their presence at the moment but we could use Bronwyn's help and Claire's company. We all walked down to the kitchen to start preparing the meal.

 **Fiona's POV**

I had just been assigned to grow vegetables and cook them for thanksgiving dinner. It was a big deal but if I have done it for the past 73 ish years, then I can still do it. I walked over to an empty spot in that garden, I looked down at the list I had of vegetables. It had:

 **Carrots**

 **Peas**

 **Lettuce/Cabbage**

 **Corn**

This wasn't going to be hard. I started at the top, carrots. I knelt down and concentrated. Soon enough the carrot's stem swirled out of the ground and the ground started to shake. Once they stuck together, I held the stem and the ground stopped shaking. I got up to get Bronwyn but she was sitting on a bench next to the garden already. She got up and yanked the carrot out of the ground. She carried it into the house.

Next I did the peas. I walked over to a bush(Since peas grow on bushes ;D)and concentrated again. The pod started to grow. It was normal sized but then it grew bigger. Once it was the right size, I yanked off the bush and I carried it inside. It wasn't too heavy.

I walked inside the door and placed the pod of peas by the carrot. The carrot was propped up against the wall by the kitchen. I peeked into the kitchen. Emma and Enoch were peeling the potatoes, Olive was heating up the turkey, Miss Peregrine and Jacob were making the stuffing, and Bronwyn had just started to peel the carrot.

I went back outside and repeated the pea step a few times. Concentrate, grow, carry, place, check kitchen. Once that was over and Miss Peregrine said we had enough peas, I moved on. I picked some previously grown cabbages and carried them inside. I placed them in baskets.

Next was the corn. I walked over to an empty space. I would need more room for this. I took a deep breath as it started to grow. The stalk of the corn grew first, normal size. Next the giant corn grew(It was too too big). The stalk drooped over and Bronwyn came. Bronwyn and I carefully pulled it off and she brought inside. I grew one more and figured that was enough.

I walked inside and peeked in the kitchen again. I walked in and asked Miss Peregrine if they needed help.

"Miss Peregrine, I grew all of the vegetables you needed. Do you need anymore help?" I asked.

"Thank you Fiona. Can you peel the cabbages and get out the peas. Also can you get all the corn pieces out and wash all of it? You can put it in bowls and set them out on the table after that. Choose three kids to help you that aren't already helping."She said.

"Okay. I'll choose Hugh, Horace, and Claire." I said. She nodded and I went off to get them. I walked into the conservatory where Bronwyn and Claire were playing.

"Claire, will you help me prepare my vegetables? And Bronwyn, I think we could use your strength."I asked.

"Yes! I would love to help you."Said Claire. She grabbed Bronwyn's wrist and they followed me. We went outside to find Hugh and Horace playing soccer with Millard. I was surprised to see Horace doing it too, but I wasn't gonna ask.

"Hugh, Horace. Can you two help me with my vegetables?" I asked.

"Can I help too?" Asked Millard.

"I don't mind but you should ask Miss Peregrine if she needs anymore help before you do."I said. He nodded, I think.

We all walked into the house. Millard walked to the kitchen to ask about the help. Bronwyn carried the carrots and corn into the dining room. Horace, Hugh, Claire, and I carried in all the pea pods into the dining room. Bronwyn checked in on the rest in the kitchen. She came back a few moments later saying that Millard had to make the sweet potatoes but he would help us later. We all nodded and started the job.

 **Hugh's POV**

We started by dividing up the vegetables for each of us to handle. Since the carrots were already peeled and just needed to be cut, someone needed to handle a sharp knife. We voted Horace because he was the eldest in the room. Horace got the carrots, Fiona and I were going to get the peas out of the pods, and Bronwyn and Claire peeled the cabbages into a bowl.

We picked out a pod to start with and pried it open with Bronwyn's help. We pulled out the peas and put them into a bowl. We did this until all of the peas were in the bowls. Next we took a bucket of water and washed them. We put them back into the bowls and set them out. Horace made carrot 'cakes'. (They were different sections of the carrot stacked up) The little ones made a lettuce with shreds of the carrots in were all proud of our work.

We went into the kitchen to get Millard(He had just finished)and we all went outside to play.

"Ok, we're outside. What can we play out here?"Said Fiona.

"How about hide-and-seek?"Said Claire.

"No… Remember last time? We couldn't find you for hours."I said to Claire. (Maybe a fanfiction coming out soon ;D)

"Tag!" Said Bronwyn.

"Yeah! Who wants to be it?" Said Millard.

"I don't want to!" We all said.

"I will" Said Horace with a sigh. He took off his coat so it wouldn't get messy.

He counted to 10 for a headstart, and we played.

 **Olive's POV**

I had been cooking the turkey for so long and it was finally done. It was 5:21 and 27 second according to Miss Peregrine. I took the turkey over to Jake so he could cut it. I helped Enoch with putting the potatoes in a not-burning-hot bowl, and with a spoon. Emma followed us with the gravy. We set the Potatoes down on the table kind of in the center. We made room for the turkey in the center. The gravy was placed by the potatoes and we put the serving spoon into the bowls.

Jacob and Miss Peregrine brought in the turkey and put it in the center of the table. We waited a couple minute for the food to cool off a bit. Once it was 5:27 Miss Peregrine sent Emma and I to gather the little ones. Emma found the twins in the parlor, I found the rest outside. Everyone sat down at their usual spots.

We all went around saying one thing we were thankful for(Which was usually everything)and then we started the meal.

 **Thank you for reading! I ended it there so you could imagine the rest! And because I have company over and I can't sit on a laptop the whole day… I hope you enjoyed and happy thanksgiving once again! You can also get the privilege of imagining the thankfuls from each child.**


End file.
